<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The checklist by Connah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335682">The checklist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah'>Connah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Changmin is Chanhee's best friend, Chanhee and Sunwoo are roommates, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, okay maybe i lied maybe there's no plot, only a little plot though, plp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo is obsessed with his checklist. To live the ‘true college experience’ he found a list online of ‘Twenty things everyone should do whilst in college’. And he’s about to check off another one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The checklist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He mentally crossed off number three in his head; Attend a huge college party off campus. Apparently that was where all the best parties happened. It was already late into the night and so far Sunwoo could vouch that it was the best party he had been to so far during his time at college. A whole 6 months of it. But in 6 months he had crossed a lot of his checklist. A list he had simply found online of ‘Things everyone should do whilst in college’. And it ranged from the mundane to probably impossible. </p><p>Have a roommate, get a part time job on campus, flirt with your professor…. He didn’t put everything on his own list… Just things he really hoped to do. And be at this party was one of them.</p><p>“So is it living up to your expectations?” Chanhee asked him. The music was loud enough that Chanhee had to shout for Sunwoo to hear him, but all Sunwoo did in return was smile widely to give his answer. Chanhee was his roommate, A.K.A the first thing he checked off when he came to college.</p><p>Chanhee and him… Well they weren’t so similar at first, so he thought. Anyone would look at Chanhee and think he was a pretty boy, stuck up, probably opinionated. And you wouldn’t be wrong for thinking that. But also he was funny, loyal, full of interesting conversation and very non judgemental when it came to Sunwoo’s list. He had accidentally found Sunwoo’s list after cleaning the dorm since ‘Sunwoo never did anything around here.’</p><p>Plus also, his best friend was really cool. Changmin. They had known each other since they were kids. Changmin was funny, playful, sometimes he was the person who brought out the best in Chanhee. He always got him to take things less seriously and just relax. But also Changmin was ridiculously competitive. That’s what him and Sunwoo had in common, for sure.</p><p>But actually, he hadn’t seen Changmin for a while at this party… He wondered where he was.</p><p><em>“EVERYONE YOU GOTTA GET OUT, THE POLICE ARE HERE. I REPEAT; THE POLICE ARE HERE!!!”</em> Changmin’s unmistakable high pitched shouting called across the party. </p><p>Suddenly the music stopped. There was utter panic as people began to climb through windows, trample over each other to get out of the door. Chanhee and Sunwoo scrambled to reach Changmin in all the chaos as the three of them escaped together and ran down the main road away from the police.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Oh my GOD that was terrifying!” Chanhee huffed, catching his breath. He really hated exercise compared to the other two friends.</p><p>“Never AGAIN will I go to an off campus party.”</p><p>“What? No, don’t say that.” Sunwoo argued. “It was fun before this happened!”</p><p>“But who’s to say that won’t happen again?” Changmin added. Well, Sunwoo did have to agree there.</p><p>“Let’s just go back to the dorm. I’ve got some wine under my bed.” Chanhee suggested, immediately Changmin began nodding in agreement.</p><p>“No guys we can’t go back! The night is young there’s so many other things we could do!”</p><p>“Sunwoo, let it go now. We’re still tipsy, the least we can do is follow up back home.” Chanhee was firm. And there was no arguing with a stubborn Chanhee.</p>
<hr/><p>They managed to find a taxi after another mile of walking, Chanhee complained the entire ride home about how his clothes weren’t meant for walking, they were meant to be seen in. Sunwoo tried in vain occasionally to convince them to go back out for the night.</p><p>“But there were so many things that I wanted to check off tonight!” Sunwoo cried as they entered their room. It was the room he shared with Chanhee. Big enough that they could both have small double beds, but that was about it. The three of them dropped down onto the floor, like they had done many times in the past. In a circle with Sunwoo leaning against the side of Chanhee's bed, Chanhee at the foot of the bed as he reached under to grab the wine bottle he hid there god knows how long ago. And Changmin more in the center of the room at the side of Chanhee.</p><p>“Check off?” Changmin tilted his head in confusion. </p><p>It was perfect timing as Chanhee joined them again with a cheap bottle of wine in hand. </p><p>“Oh just ignore him, he’s obsessed with his checklist.” Chanhee waved his free hand as he sat down comfortably. He absentmindedly opened the bottle, allowing the alcohol to waterfall into his awaiting mouth before passing the bottle on to Sunwoo to do the same.</p><p>“Checklist? What’s that, like a ‘things to do before you die’ sort of thing? I thought they were more exciting.” Changmin rambled as he watched Sunwoo pass the drink to him.</p><p>“You know, like bungee jumping or climbing Mount Everest.” Changmin chuckled as he took a drink.</p><p>“Kinda. Well, it’s strictly a college checklist. You know we only do this once, and there’s only some things you can get away with during college time.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what?” Changmin asked again, but this time Sunwoo wasn’t so forthcoming.</p><p>“You know- Never mind, it’s stupid.” Sunwoo waved his hand. Suddenly he felt the wine mount up with the rest of what he had already drank tonight.</p><p>“No, I wanna know! It sounds fun!”</p><p>Changmin’s attempts at persuading Sunwoo were met with the red haired boy continuously repeating <em>‘no, no way, not a chance’</em> as Chanhee sat between them amused.</p><p>“You know he hides it under his mattress, Changmin.” Chanhee muttered as he took hold of the bottle. Essentially opening the flood gates for a reaction.</p><p>Changmin smirked widely. A smirk that screamed he was determined to see the list and there was going to be no stopping him.</p><p>“Wait no-” Sunwoo began to protest, but it was already too late.</p><p>Changmin turned quickly onto his knees, Sunwoo’s bed was positioned just a few feet behind him and he was already at an advantage over Sunwoo who was leaning on Chanhee’s bed in front of him.</p><p>“Changmin, don’t!” Sunwoo scrambled onto his knees too but Chanhee aided his best friend’s victory by sticking his leg out for Sunwoo to trip over as he tried to crawl towards him.</p><p>“Ah-ha! Here it is!” Changmin announced triumphantly, his hand swiping underneath the mattress as it crossed a piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it.</p><p>“Ahem, number one.” Changmin cleared his throat. Sunwoo returned to sit spot feeling defeated. Chanhee handed him the wine.</p><p>“Live with a roommate.” </p><p>Chanhee and Changmin looked at each other. </p><p>“Well that one was easy. Alright, number two! Pull an ‘all nighter’.” </p><p>“Ugh, bor-ing. Just skip to the fun ones” Chanhee complained loudly. Sunwoo was nervously pouring more and more wine into his mouth as they seemed set to go through the entire list.</p><p>Changmin obliged Chanhee’s command.</p><p>“Okay here we go. Number 5 attend an off campus party- hey you did that tonight!” Changmin smirked at Sunwoo as if to tell him he did a good job.</p><p>“Number ten, play beer pong- Well he checked that off. Number fourteen go skinny dipping- oh that’s fun-” Changmin made open commentary and Sunwoo felt himself sinking lower and lower.</p><p>This list was supposed to be a secret. Seriously, how lame was it to have an actual checklist of things to do? What kind of boring person did that?”</p><p>“Number- oh-ho! Here we go.” Changmin returned to the floor where he was previously sat. Chanhee leaned forward in anticipation.</p><p>“Have a threesome.”</p><p>“What?” Chanhee almost coughed out as he snatched the list from Changmin to read it himself.</p><p>“Seriously, that’s on your list?” </p><p>Sunwoo suddenly realized the wine bottle was empty.</p><p>“I just- got it from the internet, okay? Don’t judge me!” Sunwoo did his best to defend himself. Changmin began to laugh, this was seriously the best entertainment for him.</p><p>“Where were you planning on this happening, huh? Our room?” Chanhee ranted. Sunwoo looked up to his roommate and couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. The tone of Chanhee’s voice told him he wasn’t serious either.</p><p>“Besides.” Chanhee folded the checklist back up and tossed it aside. Sunwoo felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>“You don’t even know one girl, let alone two to convince to come back here with you.”</p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>“It could be with boys.”</p><p>
  <em>…So close.</em>
</p><p>“Changmin!” Chanhee hit his best friend’s arm hard. It made the brown haired boy jump a little. Chanhee was small but oddly stronger when drunk.</p><p>“What? I’m just saying you can’t assume his preference!” </p><p>“I’m not having this conversation-” Sunwoo freaked out a little, putting his hands over his ears like a school child and began to chant ‘la-la-la’ over and over.</p><p>His blurry eyes could see his two friends hashing something out in front of him, Changmin with a huge smile on his face, Chanhee looking like he was doing his best to stay serious. The hushed tones of the room was making Sunwoo feel even dizzier than before so eventually he stopped. But maybe not at the moment he wished he had.</p><p>“That’s not strictly true!” Changmin practically called out, Sunwoo looked confused.</p><p>“What’s not true?” Sunwoo’s voice automatically responded. And suddenly all eyes were on him.</p><p>Changmin shuffled a little closer to Sunwoo. The red haired boy didn’t budge. It wasn’t close enough to feel uncomfortable but it definitely made the room feel smaller right now.</p><p>“Sunwoo.” Changmin began. Sunwoo gulped dryly.</p><p>“Have you ever kissed a boy?”</p><p>“What?” Sunwoo spat out in disbelief. He almost continued but Chanhee butted in this time.</p><p>“See, I told you he’s straight.” </p><p>“That’s not strictly true, like I just said!” Changmin replied. “Give him time to answer.”</p><p>“Look.” Changmin turned back to Sunwoo. Eyes capturing him, Sunwoo felt an odd sense of safety when looking only at Changmin.</p><p>“Chanhee’s kissed a boy.”</p><p>“Many boys-” Chanhee chimed in.</p><p>“Many boys.” Changmin corrected himself</p><p>“And I’ve kissed a boy.” Changmin said, this time Chanhee interrupted again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Changmin turned around to face his best friend, whilst still lingering in front of Sunwoo.</p><p>“We kissed. In 9th grade, when you had that sleepover, don’t you remember?” Changmin almost half whispered it, and it made Sunwoo smirk as he tried to keep in a laugh.</p><p>“That doesn’t count, Changmin. We’re best friends.”</p><p>“Why not? You’re a boy, we kissed, therefore I kissed a boy. Logic!” Changmin’s voice rang happily despite the confession. Chanhee sighed in defeat.</p><p>Changmin turned back to Sunwoo, who froze.</p><p>“How about you?”</p><p>Sunwoo didn’t know why he took so long to answer. Staring at Changmin… He seemed to get lost. Changmin’s eyes rang innocence but Sunwoo could tell something behind them wanted to say otherwise. Besides, how innocent could you be if you were friends with Chanhee?</p><p>“No.” He muttered.</p><p>“See? I told you! S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T.” Chanhee spelled it out, albeit slow and fumbled thanks to his drunk tongue. Changmin rolled his eyes as he sat back.</p><p>“Wait, does that mean that you-” Sunwoo pointed at Changmin, insinuating the question of his sexuality.</p><p>“What me? No. I’m bi-curious.” Changmin responded so easily before pointing at Chanhee.</p><p>“He’s, yeah-”</p><p>Chanhee raised a hand like he was admitting it silently and nodded a little.</p><p>“And Sunwoo is…?” Changmin left the door open for Sunwoo to respond and finally call this conversation to its end.</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p>Sunwoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Especially after Changmin admitted to it. And he would have to be blind not to see that his own roommate was literally stunning. Who else could pull off pink hair so well and still look that good? Suddenly Sunwoo’s throat felt very dry. He wished there was more alcohol.</p><p>Changmin raised an eyebrow at Chanhee, who in turn stayed silent as he looked back to his best friend, before they both glanced at Sunwoo.</p><p>Sunwoo left trapped.</p><p>“You know, if you want to find out.” Changmin’s voice was suddenly lower, Sunwoo felt the room heat up but goosebumps appeared on his skin.</p><p>“I would kiss you.”</p><p>Changmin crawled forward, closing the gap between both of them. Sunwoo lost himself in Changmin’s eyes once more and there he saw it again. That glimmer of something filthy shining through. He wanted to give into it.</p><p>Changmin settled himself in front of Sunwoo’s lap, his eyes drifting down to Sunwoo’s plump lips a few times, Sunwoo found himself subconsciously licking them in anticipation as Changmin smirked a little wider.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sunwoo managed to mutter. Changmin took one hand and placed it on Sunwoo’s cheek to keep him still.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>With that he closed the gap between them. Soft lips gently pressing against Sunwoo’s. He didn’t move at first, making sure to give Sunwoo plenty of leeway and time if he decided he didn’t really want to do this. But slowly Sunwoo found himself beginning to move his lips first.</p><p>Their location was forgotten, Chanhee sat just behind them was forgotten. Sunwoo could only feel the softness of Changmin’s thumb stroking his cheek as he deepened the kiss, letting the fruity taste of the wine on left on his tongue brush against Sunwoo’s lips.</p><p>He returned it, their tongues meeting as Changmin shifted his weight so he was almost on Sunwoo’s lap. Sunwoo’s automatic reaction was he hold onto Changmin’s slender waist, instinctively pulling him closer as the kiss grew hotter.</p><p>“Ahem.” Chanhee not-so-subtlety coughed. Changmin parted their kiss with a few pecks before moving back. Only to give Sunwoo a surprise with how close Chanhee was.</p><p>Chanhee was shuffled forward too, though not by much. It just seemed enough that he could have been watching them closely and suddenly Sunwoo felt very hyper-aware of what had just happened.</p><p>He just kissed his roommates best friend.</p><p>“If I can remember rightly, Changmin’s not that good of a kisser.” Chanhee’s voice had a hint of mischief in it, making Sunwoo’s heart rate quicken and Changmin tutted in disbelief.</p><p>Chanhee slowly moved forward, a hand pulling Changmin back by his chest, the two of them exchanged silent glances which between them must have said a million things.</p><p>Finally Chanhee’s eyes were on Sunwoo.</p><p>“I’ll show you how it’s done.”</p><p>Chanhee quickly leaned in to Sunwoo, lips connecting with much more urgency than Changmin’s kiss. It felt highly electric, Chanhee placed himself into Sunwoo’s lap as he wrapped his fingers through his roommate’s red hair.</p><p>Sunwoo moaned as he pulled it a little.</p><p>That moan led Chanhee right into Sunwoo’s mouth. Tongue establishing dominance and leaving Sunwoo almost overwhelmed. His hands dropped onto Chanhee’s hips in a bid to pull him closer.</p><p>He was very different than Changmin, he was almost like electric and Changmin was fire. Both passionate but one was unhinged as the latter slowly gained momentum. Sunwoo’s chest rumbled lowly his moans that Chanhee’s teasing tongue was pulling from him until he suddenly felt another pair of hands grace his own.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was the bad kisser?” Changmin questioned. Sunwoo’s eyes snapped open but Chanhee only slowed the kiss down slightly.</p><p>Sunwoo could see Changmin. Lingering over Chanhee’s shoulder, lips tantalizingly close to his ear. He had no idea how Chanhee was remaining so calm in the middle of this. Changmin’s eyes met with Sunwoo’s and his heart skipped a beat. Changmin’s fingers slowly entwined with Sunwoo’s which were still placed on Chanhee’s hips and seemed to lock him in place.</p><p>“I don’t recall that.” Changmin finished, his lips gently brushed the side of Chanhee’s ear.</p><p>Finally he caught his attention. </p><p>Chanhee’s eyes opened, parting Sunwoo’s lips with a bit to his lower lip Sunwoo moaned and tightened his grip on Changmin’s hands.</p><p>Chanhee slowly turned to look over his shoulder, lips centimeters away from Changmin’s already.</p><p>“Then maybe I should remind you.” Chanhee whispered, closing the gap between him and his best friend in a heated kiss. </p><p>All Sunwoo could do was watch. With Chanhee still positioned on his lap and Changmin’s hands wrapped in his own he couldn’t move an inch unless he wished to disturb them.</p><p>Which, fuck, he really didn’t want to disturb them.</p><p>They were hot. Looking up Chanhee’s body as he arched his back and neck to meet Changmin’s angle. Changmin leaning over Chanhee just ever so slightly. Sunwoo was in awe as he watched their chests rise and fall in a mismatched rhythm when suddenly Chanhee’s hands came to his chest to steady himself.</p><p>Sunwoo pursed his lips. The heat of the room was becoming unbearable as the two others began to let their moans escape. Chanhee’s nails gently digging into the material of Sunwoo’s shirt, catching his skin underneath. He could feel himself getting hard.</p><p>And Chanhee could feel it too.</p><p>“I think we forgot about something.” Chanhee broke apart breathlessly. Their gazes lingered on each other for a second before redirecting to Sunwoo. </p><p>“Are you having fun?” Changmin’s tone did not match his previous actions, but Sunwoo had no chance to reply as Chanhee rolled his hips across his dick and made Sunwoo throw his head back in ecstasy. </p><p>“He definitely is.” Chanhee answered for him.</p><p>He kept the movements slow but firm as Changmin unclasped his hands from Sunwoo’s and allowed him to be free. </p><p>Immediately Sunwoo’s hands moved up Chanhee’s shirt and onto his exposed chest. Sunwoo looked in awe as Changmin assisted his idea and removed Chanhee’s shirt for him, leaving his pale unmarked skin to gawp over.</p><p>“You should kiss it.” Changmin suggested. Sunwoo looked over Chanhee’s shoulder once more to see Changmin leaning in to him, pressing his own lips against Chanhee’s unclothed nape and shoulders.</p><p>Sunwoo obliged. Leaning in to press hot lips against Chanhee’s cool skin. The pink haired boy began to hum in pleasure as he bucked his hips a little harder against Sunwoo’s.</p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Sunwoo cursed, instinctively pressing his hips up to meet Chanhee’s grinding. Even if they were both in jeans the sensation was intense. Sunwoo couldn’t remember a time he had been so hard before, his jeans were practically suffocating him.</p><p>“Now now, Chanhee. You don’t want him coming too soon.” Changmin chimed in. Sunwoo watched as Changmin’s hands glided back down to his friend’s hips and began to control the movements for him. </p><p>Chanhee’s mewls became louder.</p><p>They worked seamlessly on Chanhee’s body. Sunwoo using his tongue to trace hot lines up his chest, Changmin nipping at his neck and shoulders. Honestly Sunwoo was astounded how well Chanhee was holding on. It wasn’t until Changmin moved to Chanhee’s ear lobe that he almost completely lost it.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh okay okay.” Chanhee squirmed, pressing his back against Changmin as his hips tried to buck out of their grip. Sunwoo’s hands gripped onto the floor in a bid to calm himself down as he felt Chanhee’s dick rub against his own, the friction causing him to see stars.</p><p>“Okay, let’s change.” Changmin said. He practically picked Chanhee from Sunwoo’s lap. Chanhee shakily got to his feet and staggered towards his bed, sitting on the edge.</p><p>Changmin held out a hand for Sunwoo to do the same. The brown haired friend leading him to Chanhee and everything began to feel surreal. Was this really happening right now? He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Changmin placed Sunwoo standing next to Chanhee. He leaned in to kiss him and it felt almost the same as before. Careful, composed. Slowly but surely however Changmin’s lips began to stray southward and onto Sunwoo’s jaw and neck. Leaving Sunwoo to moan freely.</p><p>Changmin pulled open the buttons of Sunwoo’s shirt, slowly undressing him as he moved his lips down with his new spot of skin unveiling itself, when suddenly he felt another pair of hands at his crotch.</p><p>Chanhee was growing impatient it seemed.</p><p>Chanhee’s delicate hands unbuttoned Sunwoo’s jeans and already his dick was begging to be freed. Suddenly Sunwoo realized how much he needed relief. He was throbbing and tender, it probably wouldn’t take much as this rate.</p><p>But Chanhee didn’t do anything yet. Instead he worked on unbuttoning Changmin’s pants too, and Changmin took the hint and brought his lips back up to meet Sunwoo’s.</p><p>The distraction from his painful bulge was welcomed. The sweet scent of alcohol was still on both of their breaths as tongues met more feverishly this time. Sunwoo didn’t feel Chanhee pull down his underwear.</p><p>But he did feel when his fingers wrapped around him and began to move.</p><p>“Oh shit-” Sunwoo broke the kiss but Changmin’s hand pulled him straight back into it.</p><p>Chanhee began to pump both of their cocks, one in each hand as he admired the scene above him. Sunwoo’s hands got lost in Changmin’s hair as Changmin focused on cupping his face and keeping him close. Eventually Sunwoo’s hands wandered down to cup Changmin’s ass firmly which resulted in a large moan breaking their kiss once more.</p><p>“You’re learning fast.” Changmin giggle a little, suddenly Sunwoo felt embarrassed.</p><p>Changmin moved back to remove his shirt and pants properly, letting Chanhee’s grip on his dick drop as he solely focused on pumping Sunwoo now. He moved into slow long strokes, driving Sunwoo crazy, god he just wanted to cum already.</p><p>“Chanhee, are you ready again?” Changmin asked. Chanhee looked up to Sunwoo as he answered.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Changmin returned to Sunwoo. Kissing him even softer this time as Chanhee’s hand dropped away making him feel beyond frustrated. He had never felt so tense before from not having orgasmed yet and he couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. But he let Changmin’s lips distract him.</p><p>Changmin gently pulled away again, before placing his hands on Sunwoo’s shoulders.</p><p>“Go on your knees.” It sounded like a command but Changmin’s voice was still so soft, Sunwoo couldn’t say no either way. </p><p>Changmin lowered himself down with Sunwoo until they both were on their knees before Chanhee. It was only then Sunwoo realized that Chanhee had ridded himself of his jeans sometime earlier too and Sunwoo knew what to expect next.</p><p>Changmin started off his a kiss once more. The two of them soft and gentle, Changmin’s hands caressing Sunwoo’s face. Slowly moving him in the direction on Chanhee.</p><p>As he broke apart Changmin turned his head up to Chanhee. Licking his lips in anticipation as the two of them locked eyes as Changmin slid Chanhee into his mouth.</p><p>Sunwoo watched closely. How Chanhee’s hands curled up into balls at the side of him, how whenever Chanhee hit the back of Changmin’s throat the brown haired boys face scrunched up a little. But the mewls Chanhee released were beautiful. With every lap of his cock his chest rose and fell, his head dropped back and exposed his neck with Changmin had left small bruises on now. Sunwoo felt like he hadn’t eaten for days, he was hungry, salivating.</p><p>Changmin must have sensed it because shortly after he pulled off Chanhee’s dick. A quick glance to Sunwoo let him know what he had in store as he smirked for Sunwoo to come closer. </p><p>Changmin taking the lead as he flattened his tongue and ran it completely up one side of Chanhee’s dick.</p><p>Changmin looked at Sunwoo to copy. And he did.</p><p>Carefully, and not as wide as Changmin, Sunwoo let his tongue hang out of his mouth. The tip of his tongue twitching in nervousness of how this was going to feel, or taste. And just before he was about to try it Chanhee’s finger lifted his chin up to look at him.</p><p>“That’s better.”</p><p>That look. Chanhee looking down to him as he was about to taste. Sunwoo felt like he was going to explode there and then. It gave him the extra boost he needed. Letting his tongue lap from the base of Chanhee’s dick, half way up he enclosed his lips and sucked along him until he reached the tip, the popping sound amplifying Chanhee’s glorious moan.</p><p>Changmin joined him. Both of them taking one side of Chanhee’s dick, tongues lapping, sometimes they even met at the tip. When they did they kissed, Changmin collecting Chanhee’s precum on his tongue only to exchange it to Sunwoo. Sunwoo didn’t like the taste but he was too in the moment to care about it fully.</p><p>“You got this.” Changmin reassured Sunwoo as he shuffled back. Fully leaving Chanhee’s dick to him.</p><p>He wasted no time, after his witnessing Changmin, Sunwoo copied what he saw. Slowly pushing his lips over Chanhee’s tip, this time Chanhee’s hand grasped his head hair and pulled him closer.</p><p>“Fuck, just like that.” Chanhee groaned deeply, leaving Sunwoo short of oxygen for a few more seconds before releasing his grip.</p><p>Sunwoo pulled back with a gasp and looked up to Chanhee.</p><p>“Sorry you just look so fucking good on my cock.” He complimented. Sunwoo felt his core burn.</p><p>He worked on Chanhee’s cock again, getting into a rhythm, head bobbing up and down. Chanhee whined about how good he was, so much so that he almost forgot about Changmin until he felt hands on his hips.</p><p>“Ass up, Sunwoo.” </p><p>Those words scared him a little.</p><p>“Wait, what are you going to do?” He asked, pulling back from Chanhee completely who tried his best to keep him close with a hand on the back of his neck. Changmin moved in closer to press his chest against Sunwoo’s back.</p><p>“Shh, don’t worry. I won’t put anything in.” He soothed into Sunwoo’s ear, just like he had seen him doing to Chanhee earlier. It made him melt. Changmin following up with a few kisses to his neck, hand moving down to slowly trace over Sunwoo’s dick before Chanhee managed to coax him back into position.</p><p>Sunwoo did as he was told. Moving onto all fours so he ass was exposed, he had to say he was nervous. But he trusted Changmin. He felt safe. Chanhee guided Sunwoo back onto his dick, letting the red haired boy pick back up where he left off and Changmin’s hand massaged over Sunwoo’s lower back, hips and ass.</p><p>He was gentle, just like he had been the rest of the night. Small circles, kneading into his ass before Changmin ran his fingers down his thighs. Sunwoo shuddered at the feeling as he felt Changmin spread his ass open a little.</p><p>“Nothing in, okay.” Changmin reassured once more. Sunwoo opened his eyes, trying to look back but he couldn’t budge with Chanhee’s cock in his throat. But he felt it.</p><p>Changmin’s tongue lap against his hole. The first time sensation sent tingles up his entire body and he felt himself burn.</p><p>“Hmmp.” He moaned against Chanhee’s dick, the vibrations making Chanhee buck his hips up into Sunwoo’s mouth as the pair moaned in unison.</p><p>“That’s better.” Changmin reassured him once more. One hand groped an ass cheek once more as his other reached to open the lube bottle he had found in Chanhee’s drawer. </p><p>Sunwoo felt the cold gel drip down him, the contrast causing his stomach to coil as his breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>Changmin quickly lapped it up, pressing his tongue ever so slightly into Sunwoo’s hole, making the boy’s breath become ragged as he dropped his head to the floor.</p><p>“Ah fuck, Changmin.” Sunwoo cried. The brown haired boy darted his tongue in and out as Sunwoo cried in ecstasy, clawing at the floor for support.</p><p>“Hey.” Chanhee hushed him. Sunwoo looked up as Chanhee slid down the bed, onto the floor in front of him. Sunwoo couldn’t think straight. He clasped his lips to Chanhee’s feverishly, hoping to find more pleasure from him. And Chanhee obliged. </p><p>Kissing him back harshly he pulled Sunwoo’s hair, his moans lost in Chanhee’s mouth as his stomach contracted. He felt like something was missing, he needed something more.</p><p>“Please, please.” Sunwoo practically begged as he pulled just slightly away from Chanhee’s lips to do so.</p><p>“What do you want?” Chanhee asked. His voice dripping with need almost as much as Sunwoo’s.</p><p>Changmin’s tongue stopped, and Sunwoo almost felt defeated. </p><p>“Do you want this?” Changmin’s voice was the only thing in the room. Sunwoo and Chanhee were holding their breath.</p><p>Sunwoo felt Changmin’s finger circle his entrance.</p><p>“Fuck, please.” Sunwoo squirmed, trying to move his hips back but Changmin stopped him.</p><p>“If you want it, suck Chanhee’s dick again. It’s not a threesome if we do all the work.”</p><p>As Changmin spoke he lathered more lube onto Sunwoo’s ass. His middle finger massaging it around his hole as he watched Sunwoo’s head dip down into Chanhee’s lap once more.</p><p>He pushed in. </p><p>The burning pain of being stretched for the first time was dulled just enough by the adrenaline and ample lubrication that Sunwoo could control not biting down on Chanhee’s dick as Changmin fingered him. </p><p>Chanhee began to soothe him.</p><p>“Fuck you’re doing so well, you’re so good. You look amazing like this.” The praise from Chanhee was enough to have Sunwoo’s dick twitching for attention once again as Changmin fully inserted his finger into him.</p><p>“Ah fuckkk-” Sunwoo hissed, his back arched as Chanhee grabbed hold of the back of his neck once more to keep him from fully pulling away.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” Changmin asked. All Sunwoo could do was nod through gritted teeth.</p><p>Chanhee let him rest for a moment. Paying attention Changmin fingering Sunwoo’s ass. Changmin licked his lips hungrily at the sight too, he wanted to fuck him so bad.</p><p>Chanhee could see it too. Watching as Changmin pumped his own dick as he fingered Sunwoo, he had to help. </p><p>“Let’s get on the bed.” He suggested.</p><p>Chanhee helped Sunwoo to stand up. Leading him slowly to the bed, Chanhee lay down and invited Sunwoo next to him. The two began to kiss on the bed as Changmin joined. </p><p>Changmin’s lips traced over Sunwoo’s back as he focused on kissing Chanhee.</p><p>Chanhee instinctively guided Sunwoo’s hand to Changmin’s dick as he began to massage it.</p><p>“He’s good, right?” Chanhee muttered against Sunwoo’s lips, Changmin moaned in agreement.</p><p>Changmin’s hand pushed Sunwoo’s thigh so he was resting his leg on Chanhee’s stomach. His finger immediately finding Sunwoo’s entrance again and picking up from where they had left off moments before, except now it suddenly felt a thousand times better.</p><p>Sunwoo moaned lowly, grinded his hips again Chanhee’s side to create friction, Chanhee helped him out by wrapping his fingers around his dick.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Sunwoo moaned loudly. Changmin saw this as the chance to insert a second finger.</p><p>Sunwoo felt it. It didn’t hurt, it didn’t feel great but he felt like he needed it. He broke the kiss with Chanhee to drop his head back against Changmin’s chest, Chanhee moving to suck at his neck which almost sent him over the edge.</p><p>“Fuck I’m gonna-” Sunwoo muttered as he arched into Chanhee’s hand. At that moment Chanhee pulled away. </p><p>“Not yet.” He muttered against Sunwoo’s neck.</p><p>Chanhee suddenly moved onto his knees so he was kneeling up next to them. Changmin removed his fingers from Sunwoo who groaned in protest but his attention was quickly diverted.</p><p>“You can’t have all the fun. I need you to fuck me.” Chanhee said. Sunwoo sat up a little too, joined by Changmin.</p><p>Chanhee took that moment to turn around to the other side of the bed. Presenting his ass up to them both, Changmin leaned over to pick the gel up once more.</p><p>“Chanhee will be better prepared for this. But just do what I did.” Changmin instructed as he poured lube onto the awaiting Chanhee.</p><p>Sunwoo situated himself in front of the pink haired roommate. Hands instinctively moving to grope his tiny ass, Chanhee easily moaned and arched his back in anticipation.</p><p>He followed by memory, by how it felt moments ago for himself. Tracing once finger around his entrance before pushing in. Chanhee moaned in pleasure. The feeling was unusual, uncomfortable, but hearing how Chanhee writhed before him, Sunwoo was already moving quickly, making Chanhee pant and clutch at the bed sheets.</p><p>“Fuck me, please. Please-” He began to cry, and Changmin moved to grab Sunwoo’s arm to stop him.</p><p>Sunwoo listened. Pulling out he placed his dick before Chanhee’s ass. And panicked.</p><p>“Lemme show you.” Changmin chimed in. Suddenly Changmin’s chin hung on Sunwoo’s shoulder, looking over at the scene unraveling before them all. Changmin lined Sunwoo’s hips up with Chanhee’s, taking Sunwoo’s dick in his hand he pushed him into Chanhee’s entrance.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh my god.” Chanhee’s muffled cries were hidden by the bed sheets as he dug his face into them, his forearms hanging over the side of the bed already.</p><p>“Fuck, I think-” Sunwoo mumbled, but Changmin’s tongue lapped against his ear and distracted him.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” He whispered hotly, Sunwoo growled, gritting his teeth as he began to thrust into Chanhee.</p><p>Chanhee’s small frame writhed and shook. Changmin’s hands moved to steady Chanhee’s hips as Sunwoo thrust. Every time Sunwoo pulled back his ass stroked against Changmin’s cock and drove him crazy. Everything felt so fucking good. Chanhee, Changmin. </p><p>Changmin’s teeth sunk into Sunwoo’s shoulder, making him cry out in curses as he thrust extra hard into Chanhee who in turn called out his name. It was music to Sunwoo’s ears, blood rushing to his head as he almost lost himself until he felt Changmin groping at his ass.</p><p>Sunwoo slowed down a little in curiosity. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Chanhee whined at the change of pace. Changmin was quickly aligning himself with Sunwoo so they could get going again, pulling on Sunwoo’s hips just slightly to get the angle right.</p><p>“Shit, fuck, fuck Changmin-” Sunwoo hissed, his body juttered forward onto Chanhee in front of him.</p><p>“Fuck you’re so tight. We’re not gonna last long.” Changmin said through gritted teeth. His hands moved onto Sunwoo’s hips to encourage him to move again.</p><p>Slowly he did. The sheer bliss of being filled up whilst fucking Chanhee was quickly pushing him over his edge. He could barely open his eyes as he moans lost control and became almost primal. Chanhee’s voice began to hiccup as he lost his breath, Changmin’s thrusting moving faster and faster to chase his own orgasm causing Sunwoo to fuck into Chanhee faster and faster until he couldn’t take it no more.</p><p>Chanhee came, hands curling up in the sheets as he bit into the mattress to not shout too loudly. The sensation around Sunwoo’s cock quickly sent him over his over edge too as he came inside Chanhee.</p><p>Changmin desperately followed up. Sunwoo began to curl over Chanhee’s exhausted body as Changmin fucked relentlessly into him until he came too, a low, long moan signaling the end for them all.</p><p>Changmin fell to the side, follow but Sunwoo as Chanhee stayed perfectly still.</p><p>“Fuck that was-” Sunwoo tried to say but he was too tired to finish the sentence.</p><p>“Yeah.” Changmin agreed, completely knowing what he meant.</p><p>The trio quickly fell asleep, thanks to being worn out and the lingering impression of alcohol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed it! I really love this ship so I might write more ChanheexChangminxSunwoo stuff in the future if you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>